


Cross Purposes

by AccursedSpatula



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccursedSpatula/pseuds/AccursedSpatula
Summary: “I can’t help but notice that you’re rather not fond of me,” Ardyn continued, fingers rappingagainst the table.“You can’t make everyone like you,” Ignis countered, tongue darting out to wet his lower lip.Ardyn laughed, high and soft. “Very true,” he mused. “But, Ignis, I will admit, I do like you.”Ignis fucks Ardyn.Gladio's not amused.02/20/2018: Original version restored.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 02/20/2018: I restored the original version to chapter 1. The alternate is in chapter 2.
> 
> Sorry not sorry for neurotic editing.

Ignis had had a bad feeling ever since they left Lestallum.

His stomach had dropped the moment Noctis put the car in gear, and no, not just the usual anxiety of having his charge behind the wheel, no, this was something different, a cold prickle across his skin, sinking into his bones. That nervousness followed him as the miles ticked on, a ghost that he couldn’t shake no matter how he tried to distract himself, his knee bobbing anxiously as he perched on the edge of the rear passenger seat in the Regalia.

Beside him, Gladio sat seemingly without a care in the world, and Ignis was inwardly envious of Gladio’s apparent ability to shove his worries to the side. He looked like a large dog on a particularly exciting car ride, more than content to stick his nose out the window and feel the wind in his fur. Reclined in his seat, his eyes were almost alight, and Ignis scoffed at the sight of him, leaning to rest his arm on the door instead and focus on the scenery whipping by.

He despised riding in the back seat for this very reason, for how it forced him into close proximity with Gladio. It wasn’t as though Ignis hated him─far from that, although they did have their fair share of issues they didn’t quite see eye to eye on (mostly because, as far as Ignis was concerned, Gladio was just  _wrong_ about some things).

At first, Gladio had just been a colleague and friend, as far as Ignis was concerned. They’d known each other for at least a decade at this point, they’d worked together, travelled together, roomed together. They were close, and if it came down to it, Ignis would consider him a good friend.

And then they’d hit the road, and suddenly nearly every moment of every day had Gladio within a five foot radius of Ignis, always hovering nearby, tethered to him by an invisible string. Predictably, at first, this had driven Ignis  _up the fucking wall_ (his exact words to Noctis, in a rare lapse of judgment), just as the other two had. Up until this point, this trip, Ignis had always been a solitary creature, and now he was constantly surrounded by three warm, loud, annoying bodies.

In the third week, it had worn off. Ignis had mourned his solitude and his solitary lifestyle and his precious alone time, gotten over it, and adjusted to this new routine.

It was also in that third week he noticed he was developing a crush.

He wasn’t supposed to crush, especially not on friends, doubly especially not on  _friends he was currently tethered to._ A crush could ruin relationships if acted upon and feelings were not reciprocated, a crush could complicate matters and decisions, a crush could lead to distractions where he couldn’t afford them.

But he’d developed a big, stupid crush on Gladio, as big and stupid as the man himself (Gladio wasn’t really stupid, Ignis was well aware, but he still liked to tease him).

What wasn’t there to like, in all honesty? Gladio was good looking, he was friendly, and personable, could be charming when he wanted to be. He was well read and made good conversation, but he was also incredibly athletic and moved with a controlled grace despite his size. He had a temper, sure, but everyone had flaws, and Gladio at least worked at his, apologizing and trying to rein in his outbursts when they happened.

It was clear to see why he’d never wanted for a bedmate back in the city, why women and the occasional man fawned over him. Back then, Ignis had never given him a second thought, but he had always been busy, and Gladio had always just been a friend.

Yet now, Gladio was always close to him, Gladio would always give him that joking punch to the shoulder, or that pat on the back, occasionally squeezing the back of Ignis’ neck at the nape, would accidentally let his knee hit Ignis’ leg when they sat beside one another. Gladio would always smile at him, beam at him, really, would sometimes stare just a beat too long at Ignis, maybe thinking he didn’t notice, would always perk up when Ignis was around as opposed to the other two.

It was like he was being led on while simultaneously constantly made aware of the reality of the situation─he was by no means Gladio’s ‘type.’ Although Ignis had open affections towards both sexes, he knew that Gladio did not, instead demonstrating a clear and unilateral preference for women, which was unfortunate, but couldn’t be helped. It wasn’t like this was the first time that something of this nature had happened to Ignis, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last; Ignis knew it was better to nip these things early in the bud, snuff out this tiny flame before it had a chance to grow and burn him.

But however frustrated Ignis was with the Gladio situation, that wasn’t what had him on edge this afternoon.

If Ignis leaned a bit to the side, he could make out the back end of Chancellor Izunia’s─excuse him,  _Ardyn’s_ ─car, the detailing on her trunk catching the sunlight as she rounded a curve. It was Ardyn that had gotten so easily under his skin, because there was so much about him that just seemed slightly  _off,_ just odd enough to raise a flag in Ignis’ mind but not enough to be a direct warning sign. From that tight, fox-like smile he wore, to the near mischievous light in his eyes, to the way his voice came across so strangely smooth and sickly sweet.

In short, Ignis didn’t trust him as far as he could throw him, and he had never been renowned for his upper body strength.

When they pulled over for gas, halfway to the Disc, Ignis was itching to get back into the driver’s seat. It was his captain’s chair, really, his point of command, and while he trusted Noctis’ decision making abilities on most occasions, sometimes he doubted his charge’s instincts when it came to reading those around him. Noctis was oddly trusting at times, and Ignis suspected it was because he’d never been burned by anyone close to him, so to speak.

And so when Ardyn suggested overnighting at the little rest stop they were in, Ignis’ hopes sank.

They plummeted clean through the floor when Noctis agreed.

But he choked back his complaints, forced out a smile, and instead focused his energies on scrounging up something for them to eat.

Ardyn was pleasant enough company through dinner, engaging in conversation with Noctis and Prompto by and large (and Ignis couldn’t help but picture them as two small birds resting in the mouth of a crocodile, trusting fools that they were) but even managing to warm Gladio to him a bit. Ignis just kept to himself, picking at his food, waiting for his chance to declare the meal over and clear everything away.

The cards came out as the dishes were taken off the table, stacked in the sink, and Ignis took his frustrations out on the glassware while the group behind him settled into their game. Their laughter grated on him (petty, he knew, but he was too on edge to give a fuck), and the moment the last dish was set in the dryer Ignis took to tearing apart the kitchenette in the trailer, looking for the bottle of red wine he’d used as cooking wine an hour ago. He needed something to wet his lips and calm him down just a hair, and with nothing else on hand, it would have to do.

“What could I have done with it?” he murmured to himself, raising on his toes to check one of the high cabinets.

“It’s on the counter, behind that bag,” came Ardyn’s voice from the other side of the table, and Ignis’ fingers tightened on the cabinet door as he realized everything had gone totally, utterly silent.

He turned around, a little panicked, taking stock of the scene before him. Ardyn was leaning back in his chair, cards in hand, idly thumbing through them, but the other three, Prompto, Noctis, and Gladio, were frozen in place, held perfectly still, like wax castings.

Ardyn glanced at him, jerked his head towards the wine bottle, indeed hidden behind the brown paper shopping bag Ignis had carried in. He snatched the bottle, wrenching the cork out, knocking the bottle back and downing a hefty swig before gesturing at Ardyn with the neck.

“What did you do to them?”

“I just put our little game on pause,” he said, setting his cards down. “They’re fine, fear not.”

Ignis took another sip, waiting for an explanation. Whatever Ardyn was, he was far more dangerous than Ignis had previously assumed. He’d never seen magick such as this before, his gaze drifting between the trapped expressions of his friends.

“I can’t help but notice that you’re rather not fond of me,” Ardyn continued, fingers rapping against the table.

“You can’t make everyone like you,” Ignis countered, tongue darting out to wet his lower lip.

Ardyn laughed, high and soft. “Very true,” he mused. “But, Ignis, I will admit, I do like you.”

“I’m flattered.”

“There it is, that scintillating wit,” Ardyn said, pointing at him, a snakelike grin splitting his face.

Ignis took another hefty swallow from the bottle. “So what’s the point to all this? Did you just want to exchange some repartees and have a little chit chat?” He waved the bottle in a circle, indicating the others.

Ardyn tilted his head from side to side, lips pursed into a line. “No, not quite, but you are good conversation. That is, if you’d warm up to me a little.” He stood, pushing his chair back, meandering around the table and Prompto’s frozen figure to approach Ignis, backed into the corner of the kitchenette.

“Then what is it you want?”

“You,” Ardyn said, accompanied by a half-shrug. Ignis blinked in surprise. Ardyn grinned, something dark flashing in his eyes, and Ignis suddenly felt hot under the collar.

“I get the sense, and correct me if I’m being presumptuous here, that you’re a bit... married to your duties, are you not?”

“More or less.”

“Doesn’t leave you a lot of room for... intimacy, does it? Especially not with them around.”

“I’m fine without such a thing.”

“Are you?”

_No, but that’s none of your business._

Ignis opened his mouth to protest, but Ardyn cut him off with a raised hand.

“I can sense your frustrations, you know. You’re practically advertising it. And I find it nearly a crime that a handsome man such as yourself should go so ignored.” Ardyn stepped in a little closer, one hand reaching for Ignis’ face, knuckles skimming down his cheek before his fingers raked through Ignis’ hair, mussing it, pulling it out of its style, pushing back the loose strands.

Ignis moved forward as Ardyn slid in behind him, suddenly too close, fingers combing back through his hair, tangling the locks between his fingers. Ignis set the bottle down on the counter, head spinning, thoughts a scrambled mess. It was so hard to concentrate with all of Ardyn’s touches clouding his mind, filling him with a sense of  _want_ that he couldn’t shake. And why not? Ardyn was handsome enough, square jaw, dark auburn hair, easygoing, heavily lidded eyes that were smiling warmly at him.

“Your friends can’t see us, they can’t hear us, they have no idea what we’ve been discussing, what we’ve been doing, or... what we could do,” Ardyn continued, tilting his head in the direction of the table. “It would be our secret.”

Ignis let out a shaky breath, dropping his gaze to the floor. It suddenly felt like a thousand degrees inside the caravan, hot, stifling, stirring something deep within Ignis, fluttering against his ribs as his heart started to pound in his ears. Against his better judgement, he lifted his stare, finding Gladio’s face, fixating on his handsome, carefree smile.

He didn’t resist as Ardyn kissed the side of his neck, arms coiling around his torso possessively, Ignis’ gaze still locked on Gladio’s frozen expression at the table. Ardyn’s touches were slow at first, gently mapping out Ignis’ chest, one hand tracing down his side while the other shifted up to where his shirt was open at the collar, fingers gently outlining his clavicle at the spot where it disappeared beneath the fabric.

“Well, what do you say?” Ardyn purred in his ear. “Care to let me indulge you?”

Ignis blinked. None of them could see him. None of them were aware of what was transpiring before them. If Ignis chose to let Ardyn do as he pleased, they would never be the wiser.

“Yes,” he replied breathlessly. Ardyn chuckled into his skin, lips hot where they pressed against Ignis’ neck.

Suddenly those hands were everywhere on him, touching, groping, up to his chest, squeezing his pec deliberately before wandering down, lower, lower, over his stomach, surveying every dip and curve of his torso. A quick flick of Ardyn’s fingers and the next button was undone on Ignis’ shirt, giving Ardyn more room to maneuver, tracing circles on the center of Ignis’ chest. His other hand meandered lower, avoiding Ignis’ groin, sliding instead on the inside of his thigh. Ignis bit back a moan as Ardyn’s hand inched higher and higher, suddenly feeling a wave of shame that pierced the haze in his mind.

“Don’t worry, love, you can be as loud as you like,” Ardyn murmured, breath hot on his neck, his finger kneading the top of Ignis’ thigh.

Ignis didn’t restrain himself when Ardyn’s hand finally cupped him in his dress slacks, firm, squeezing and appraising. His moan was loud and sharp, surprising even himself, and he felt his face flush in the resulting wake of embarrassment. Ardyn laughed haughtily, teeth lightly grazing Ignis’ neck, kneading the bulge he’d found in Ignis’ pants. Ignis widened his stance, giving Ardyn better access to him, his head leaning back onto Ardyn’s shoulder as he closed his eyes.

Even through two layers of clothing, the friction was wonderful, and Ignis felt all of his blood rush south, cock stiffening to press against Ardyn’s hand. It felt so good to be touched and teased by  _anyone,_ by hands other than his own, that Ignis wondered why he had considered denying this when Ardyn was offering it to him so freely.

“I think we should find a more comfortable spot, don’t you?” Ardyn said, squeezing Ignis’ cock with purpose, forcing another moan from him.

He was pulling Ignis down on the murphy bed on the other end of the trailer a moment later, keeping him in his lap, chest pressed to Ignis’ spine. Ignis went slack in his arms, arranging himself to balance on one of Ardyn’s thighs, feeling warm and content to let Ardyn move him as he saw fit. Suddenly rough fingers were undoing his shirt, button by button, swiftly pulling it open to expose his chest, and Ignis reached one hand back to tangle in Ardyn’s soft hair, tugging lightly to get him to turn his head so Ignis could kiss him. It was wet and open mouthed, sloppy, the sheer obscenity of it sending a prickle down Ignis’ spine.

The last button came free, and then Ardyn’s digits were dancing up his stomach, leaving hot trails in their wake as they mapped the planes of his chest. Ignis had never felt like this before, this distracted, this blissed out, lips still locked with Ardyn’s in a wet, messy kiss as their tongues slid past one another, Ardyn drinking down Ignis’ groan of satisfaction as his hand skimmed over Ignis’ ribs, seeking out one of his nipples.

He ran the pad of his finger over it, teasing it, pinching it between thumb and forefinger, snickering softly as Ignis gasped and rolled his hips down, desperate for more friction, fingers tightening in Ardyn’s hair. His other hand mirrored the gesture on the opposite side, both hands tweaking his nipples before squeezing his pecs.

Those fingers dove back down, trailing through the fine dusting of hair that led south from Ignis’ navel before disappearing into the waistband of his pants, before they jumped down and pawed at him through his slacks. One hand nimbly undid his belt, pulling it open so that Ardyn could pop the clasp on his pants and ease the zipper down. Ignis’ cock strained against his briefs, leaving a sizeable wet spot at the front of them. Ignis let out a little whine of shame at the sight of it, Ardyn clucking his tongue in mock disapproval before peeling the front of his pants back before brushing his knuckles against Ignis’ half-hard length, Ignis gasping softly, his dick twitching in response.

“You poor little thing,” Ardyn said, bemused. “Neglected for so long.” He ran his finger along the side of Ignis’ cock, Ignis arching his back against him. “It’s a small wonder you’re so wound up.”

Ardyn pressed a kiss to the side of Ignis’ face before hooking into the waistband of his briefs and his slacks, pushing them down just enough to let Ignis’ cock spring free. He was fully erect but not fully hard yet, his cock flushed red and leaking profusely, the head shiny with precome. Testingly, Ardyn laced his fingers around it, index finger rubbing at Ignis’ slit while he appraised his length. Desperate for more contact, Ignis whimpered, rolling his hips to encourage Ardyn to stroke him, but nothing came of it, nothing but a soft  _tsk tsk_ in his ear.

“Not yet, love,” Ardyn cooed. “Let’s have a bit more fun before things come to an end.” He hooked his thumb into one side of Ignis’ briefs and waistband, encouraging him to shift his leg, and then the offending articles of clothing were being shoved away, pushed down one lanky thigh and calf until they cleared his shoe.

Ardyn’s fingers finally curled around Ignis’ erection, giving him a few light, teasing strokes, and Ignis shuddered in his grasp, letting out a choked, urgent noise, letting his eyes fall closed as he leaned back against Ardyn.

He blinked himself out of his stupor after a moment, fixating once more on Gladio, on his cheery, clear-eyed expression, those thick brows, his long eyelashes, the faint color in his cheeks. Ignis bit his lip, tried to quash out the thoughts that raced through his mind, the familiar fantasies of having Gladio beneath him, Gladio’s hands on him, Gladio’s lips against his, all suddenly rushing back now, mixing with the whirlwind of desire Ardyn had swept him into.

_Fuck._

“How...  _interesting._ ” Ardyn’s stroking was more insistent now, lips ghosting against Ignis’ ear. “I could be him for you, you know,” he purred. “I can feel how much you want him.”

“No,” Ignis murmured in response. Not the same. Wouldn’t be the real Gladio, just some... some simulacrum that was good enough to pass an initial inspection. Ignis would know the truth, however, and that would ruin the whole experience.

A pang of sadness shot through him, regret at the fact that Gladio wouldn’t touch him this way, had never even looked at him in this context. Gladio couldn’t help his own sexuality any more than Ignis could help his feelings, he knew, but it did nothing to assuage the hurt he felt at it, at watching Gladio flirt with whoever was closest and most available, or every time Gladio teasingly mocked Ignis for his appearance.

“Come now, don’t think of such things,” Ardyn said, breath ghosting back on Ignis’ neck. “He doesn’t know what he’s missing out on.” His teeth lightly bit down on the juncture of Ignis’ neck and shoulder, hard enough to hurt but nowhere near bad enough to draw blood. Ignis moaned at that, squirming in Ardyn’s grasp, his cock twitching in Ardyn’s hand.

He made a needy noise when Ardyn’s hand left his cock and instead lifted his thigh, parting Ignis’ legs and shifting his posture. He patted Ignis’ other knee, encouraging him to hold the corresponding leg up, and Ignis did, eager to please, hand grasping under his own knee to lift it towards his shoulder. Shame hit him as he realized he was fully on display for those frozen at the table, only to be replaced by a dirty, lurid sense of  _excitement_ at the sense of being shown off in such a fashion. Ignis flushed hotter, biting his lip as Ardyn’s hand returned to his cock.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Ardyn said, the low, rich tone of his voice cutting through Ignis’ distracted jumble of lust. His fingers skimmed down the shaft of Ignis’ cock, then lower still, over his balls, until the dry, soft pad of a finger pressed up against his entrance.

 _By all that’s holy and sweet I want you to fuck me I_ need  _you to fuck me fuck me hard until I can’t walk straight fuck me until I don’t want him anymore─_

“Yes,” was all he could put together, however, the affirmation coming out as a dry whisper. It felt like a betrayal, his stomach dropping, unable to pull his gaze away from Gladio’s lively eyes.

That finger lightly circled his hole for a moment, teasing now that permission had been granted, before pulling away, only to return wet and now insistent. Where had Ardyn found something to use as slick? Had he brought it with him? Found it in the caravan? Questions drifted up to the surface of Ignis’ mind, ones that would rapidly sink as that finger pressed at him, appraising. Ignis gasped and twitched, tried to keep himself still, eyes locked on Gladio’s dead stare.

Digging his fingers into his own thighs, Ignis let the moans tumble freely from his lips as Ardyn slipped that finger inside him, slick and urgent, slowly fucking him on it, teasing him. “He’ll never know what you feel like,” he whispered against Ignis’ neck. “How hot you are. How _tight_ you are.” Ignis shuddered at his words, clenching down on Ardyn’s finger, pushing his hips down to urge Ardyn to sink it in to the last knuckle.

Ardyn indulged him, forced his finger in deep, and then there was a second one insistently nudging at Ignis’ entrance, sliding in beside the first. Ignis let out a high, breathy noise of satisfaction, Ardyn’s fingers gliding past one another inside him, twisting, scissoring, stretching him open. He cried out as Ardyn drove his fingers with conviction, to the last knuckle─they were thicker than his own, and the stretch was good, leaving Ignis craving more.

He’d done this to himself, far too many times, usually pretending it was some other nameless man working him open, other instances imagining them watching him, eyes hungry as Ignis readied himself for them. But in recent times, when he’d had a moment alone in the shower to let his thoughts overtake him, his fantasies had replaced that faceless man with Gladio.

“How filthy,” Ardyn chuckled. “Never suspected you to be a such a little minx. But if you like to be watched, then who am I to deny such a request?”

Ignis reached his free hand down, covering Ardyn’s with his own, encouraging him to fuck him faster, harder on those fingers, closing his eyes as Ardyn started to steadily drive his digits into him. He inhaled sharpy as a third was added, groaning in appreciation, his thighs trembling as his cock twitched in appreciation, weeping freely.

“F-Fuck,” he ground out, toes curling inside his shoes. He slowly opened his eyes, looking down at himself, at his spread thighs and his hard cock jutting away from his body, pants still caught around one leg, gaze wandering further and further, back to Gladio, who─

─who had moved, who was now staring at Ignis with a dazed, curious expression, lips parted just a hair, color more prominent in his cheeks.

Ignis keened as Ardyn ground his fingers into his prostate, rubbing circles there, good, steady, even pressure, pleasure shooting through Ignis as he arched his back and pistoned his hips down, his eyes never leaving Gladio. All Gladio did was blink, and then very slowly, he licked his lips.

A tiny flame of panic sprung up inside him, panic that Gladio could see him, was aware of what was going on, only to be doused out by the wave of arousal that coursed through him when Ardyn twisted his fingers inside him, stretching him open further, brushing Ignis’ balls out of the way with his thumb, as if to give Gladio a clearer view.

“Don’t you want him to know?” Ardyn commented, voice soft at his ear. “Don’t you want him to know  _just_ what he’s been missing?”

_No. Yes._

_No, never._

_...yes, but not like this._

He whimpered as Ardyn withdrew his fingers, just prodding and exploring his hole instead, feeling wet and empty and exposed under Gladio’s gaze, but Gladio had lowered his eyes, his face flushed, lips still parted. He was  _definitely_ aware, Ignis realized, praying silently that his awareness wouldn’t commit to memory, that nothing would carry over once they both woke up.

“Lift your hips, darling,” Ardyn urged, and Ignis did, tensing his core to help Ardyn raise his hips up slightly, and then there was a hard, fat cock nudging at the spot just behind his balls. Ignis moaned, felt himself clench in anticipation. As Ardyn moved his hips against him, the head of his cock caught against Ignis’ hole, and he gasped softly, subconsciously trying to close his legs, now suddenly hyperaware of Gladio’s stare.

“Don’t be shy now,” Ardyn continued, one hand dipping down to press the head of his cock to Ignis’ slick pucker. Ignis let slip a small startled noise, one that quickly morphed into a loud, deep moan as Ardyn slowly lowered him onto his cock, the head pressing into him, opening him up. It was  _thick,_ just like how he’d always imagined Gladio’s cock would feel (something that had been all but confirmed the few times he’d seen Gladio in the buff), thick and hard and granting him that slight burn as it stretched him further with each inch Ardyn sank in.

And then, after what felt like the longest few minutes of his life, Ignis’ ass was pressed flush to Ardyn’s hips once more, his cock fully seated inside him. Ignis felt stuffed and full, pointing his toes as a shiver ran down his spine, wriggling slightly to adjust his position, Ardyn running his free hand up his chest, as if to soothe him, before stopping to tweak his nipple.

How long had it been since he’d done this with another person? He had toys, yes, but it was a wildly different experience than being intimate with someone else. It had to have been years at this point, years since he’d been taken apart and  _fucked_. In the fog Ardyn had trapped him in, Ignis couldn’t even remember what that man had looked like, let alone his name.

Ignis arched his back with Ardyn’s first shallow thrust, Ardyn lifting his hips to tug him back down again, sliding deep inside him, pushing a breathy cry out of Ignis. “Hold your leg for me,” Ardyn said, soft and low, and Ignis obliged, grasping his other leg with his free hand to keep it up. Ardyn’s hands snaked up his chest, flicked his nipples and held him in place as he flexed his thighs below Ignis, thrusting up into him again. Ignis felt delirious, now reduced to a handful of sensations, to Ardyn’s rough hands on his torso, to the heavy drag of the cock in his ass, to the twinges of pain when Ignis gripped his own thighs so hard the nails dug in.

Gladio had leaned forward in his chair, gaze still drawn to Ignis, watching him as Ardyn slowly fucked him while Ignis obediently held himself open, keeping himself on display for their captive audience.  _I’d fuck you like this,_ Ignis thought, fighting through the haze, staring with half-lidded eyes at Gladio.

_No, I’d fuck you better than this. I’d give you whatever you wanted._

_I’d let you_ do  _whatever you wanted._

Ardyn picked up his thrusts, vigorous, each one jostling Ignis and threatening to unseat him if not for Ardyn’s hands guiding him and holding him snugly in place. The one on his hip drifted over to his cock, stroking Ignis in time with his thrusts, Ardyn’s grip firm, twisting his hand at the end of each pull to tease the head of Ignis’ cock. Ighis moaned brokenly, clenching down around Ardyn when he drove in particularly deep, trembling and writhing in his grasp, rolling his hips in time with Ardyn’s rhythm, pushing down as he drove up into him.

It all felt  _wonderful,_ a symphony across his skin, pleasure pooling low in his belly, building steadily as Ardyn continued to fuck him, chasing away his remaining inhibitions, his anxieties and hangups about Gladio’s awareness. His attentions remained on Gladio, who seemed entranced by the sight before him, and as Ignis gaze wandered from Gladio’s face down his body he noted how strained Gladio’s pants had become at the front, how he’d widened his legs slightly in that chair.

Excitement raced through, electric, Ignis lighting up him at the thought of Gladio’s arousal at this, at his enjoyment of the sight before him. His lips curled into a sly, lazy grin, watching Gladio through his lashes, shaken a bit each time Ardyn pushed up into him, but Ignis pulled his legs a bit further up, closing his eyes and moaning as Ardyn’s cock eased that half inch deeper in him. He swallowed thickly, prying his eyes back open to watch as Gladio worried his lower lip between his teeth.

_I’m yours if you so want me, Gladio._

The hand on his cock slid lower, squeezing his balls and rolling them in his hand, Ignis bearing down on the cock inside him as unexpected pleasure raced through him. He let out a little yelp of surprise, untouched cock jerking slightly, fingers clutching at his thighs, nails digging in. Ardyn’s hand cupped them, pulled them up towards Ignis’ body, giving Gladio the clearest view of that thick cock driving in and out of him, and Ignis leaned his head back to rest against Ardyn’s shoulder, tilted so he could still see Gladio, pointing his toes and pulling his knees up as far as he could get them to show Gladio just everything he could.

For a few moments, he was content to be fucked like this, Ardyn’s cock steadily driving against his prostate, sending little hot flashes of pleasure coursing through him. It wasn’t enough to make him come, however--Ignis had never been able to come with his cock untouched, despite his best efforts--and before long he was rolling his hips, whining and fucking the air, desperate for friction on his dick.

Ardyn shushed him, his hand sliding back up his cock, slicking his fingers with the ample precome his cock was drooling before taking it in hand, jerking him with a snug grip. Ignis keened, squeezed down on Ardyn’s cock inside him before pushing himself down, spearing himself on Ardyn’s cock with a quick undulation of his hips, fucking up into Ardyn’s hand on his upstroke.

He wouldn’t last long like this, not with all of this assaulting his senses. Ardyn seemed to know this, stroking him with purpose, firm, tight pulls down his cock, thumb running over his slit at the end of each one. Ignis groaned, low in his throat, building higher and higher as he felt the telltale tingles of his orgasm building, sparking down his thighs and lower stomach.

It culminated in an abrupt shout when he came, one that turned breathless as the full crest of his orgasm hit him, cock spilling hot in Ardyn’s hand, pulsing a bit more with each smooth, even stroke, clenching down on the cock inside him as he urgently shoved his hips down, needing Ardyn as deep in him as he could get. His toes curled, his back arched so fiercely he thought he’d snap his own spine, breaking off into a light sob as everything went white behind his eyes.

He came down, breathing hard as Ardyn resumed his thrusts in him. Ignis squirmed now; he was oversensitive, the cock in his ass not an entirely welcome intrusion at this point, the cloud of desire around him starting to lift. Ardyn fucked him hard and steady, his pace unrelenting and unflagging, lowering Ignis’ legs to let them settle on either side of his thighs. He nudged Ignis to lean forward, Ignis’ hands finding purchase on Ardyn’s knees for balance, one of Ardyn’s hands placed at the side of his neck where it met his shoulder, the other at his hip, adjusting the angle.

Like this, fucked from behind, Ignis could do little else but stare at Gladio, the shame rising in him as the fog in his mind continued to dissipate. Color hit his cheeks, not out of arousal this time but out of embarrassment, and he lowered his head, fingers tensely clutching the fabric of Ardyn’s slacks, feeling his bony knees beneath it.

Ardyn continued to pull him back down on his cock, the hand on his hip gripping his asscheek to spread him just a bit, Ardyn’s thumb ghosting over Ignis’ rim. He whimpered, wishing Ardyn would just finish up in him so he could dart away from Gladio’s unwavering gaze and go wash the shame off himself.

It happened a moment later, both of Ardyn’s hands on his hips to yank him down, cock buried deeply in him, and Ignis couldn’t help the wave of humiliation that swept over him as he felt Ardyn spill hot inside him. He bit the inside of his mouth to hold back the cry of discomfort he wanted to let out, determined to hold it together under Gladio’s watch.

As soon as Ardyn stopped moving inside him, Ignis pushed one foot to the ground, about to stand, but Ardyn grabbed his arm, pulled him back and reeled him in at the torso, his cock still lodged in Ignis. Hands cupped under his thighs again, tugging them back up to his shoulders, displaying him once more as Ignis wiggled, trying to get away.

“Now, now,” Ardyn cooed, and Ignis’ skin crawled as Ardyn lifted him higher. “We can’t let you leave without showing Gladio the end results, can we?”

Ardyn’s fat cock finally slipped free of Ignis’ body, Ignis turning his face away from Gladio closing his eyes and hiding his face in his shoulder. He knew just how obscene the sight must have been, his hole wet and red and used, leaking Ardyn’s come, his own cock covered in a matching sordid mess, part of which had pooled on the floor in front of them. It was mortifying, the indignity of it all settling in his stomach like hot coals, made all the worse by the fact that Gladio was  _still_ looking at him.

“Such a harlot you are,” Ardyn growled, biting the side of Ignis’ neck lightly. “Who ever would have known?”

Ignis jerked harder, forced his leg down, and to his surprise Ardyn let him go, Ignis swiftly finding his footing and standing. He nearly tripped on his own pants, still looped around one leg, trying to regain both his balance and his dignity, crouching down to slip his other leg into his briefs and pants, feeling Ardyn’s stare on him as he bent over slightly to pull them up.

He felt a little sick as he darted into the bathroom, shoving the flimsy screen shut behind him, suddenly confronted with his own image in the mirror. In here, in these tight confines, it was inescapable, and Ignis frowned at himself.

Did he have time to clean up? Who knew. He didn’t trust that Ardyn would grant him the luxury of putting himself fully back together, fingers gripping the sink as he felt a little rush of come slip out of him.  _Fuck._

_I suppose I really am a whore, if given the opportunity._

He quickly buttoned his shirt and tucked it in, redoing his fly and belt. His face was another matter, and Ignis raked a hand through his hair, completely unstyled now, and a dead giveaway that something had happened. He noted how ruddy his cheeks still were, the soft bite mark on the side of his neck, both further indications that he’d been involved in a...  _tryst_ of some sort. Ignis pulled up his collar to try and hide the bite, and then, reasoning he had spent enough time sequestered away, he pulled open the screen and stepped out.

“Oh, hey,” Prompto said, and Ignis realized they’d all turned to look at him, finding Ardyn in his place at the table once more. “Wondered where you went.”

Ignis locked up for a moment, zeroed in on Gladio’s flush, and how Gladio had instantly turned away upon seeing Ignis.  _He fucking knew._ Panicked, he looked to the spot in front of the murphy bed where his precome had pooled, painted over by his finish, but it was all clean, as if it had never been there. Small miracles.

Words failing him, Ignis replied with a quick smile, sinking back into his chair, trying to contain the disgust that rocketed through him as he felt the wet spots in his underwear between his thighs. Gladio still wouldn’t look at him, instead snatching his hand off the table and focusing on his cards.

Ignis felt it best to do the same.

 

 

 

\---

Twenty minutes later he was alone with Gladio in the caravan.

Prompto and Noctis had opted to skip over to the Crow’s Nest, tired of being cooped up in the tight confines of the caravan, which was a reasonable enough complaint, Ignis thought. Ardyn had excused himself on a walk to get some fresh air, but not before inviting Ignis along for company with a wry grin.

Ignis had felt his stomach roil, but his face hadn’t betrayed him, maintaining his mask of aloof detachment punctuated with a polite smile as he declined.

And then he was alone with Gladio, the silence in the caravan threatening to drown him, a horrible drone of  _he knows he knows he knows_ chanting in his head. Ignis had bolted out of his chair, flipping the tap on in the kitchen and starting to scrub down every square inch of the kitchenette they’d used that evening with vigor, scraping it clean like he wished he could do to himself.

Running off now would only raise Gladio’s suspicions, he knew, so he had to stall, at least until Noctis and Prompto returned, and then he could slip away and wash all this filth off him without confirming what Gladio had just been witness to.

He was cleaning gunk off second burner on the stove, rinsing out his sponge under the tap when Gladio spoke.

“Was that real?” he said, and Ignis pretended not to hear him.

Gladio let the silence hang for a moment, then cleared his throat. “I said, was any of that real?”

“Can’t hear you, sorry,” Ignis ground out. “Tap’s on.”

Gladio was behind him in a flash, a large paw reaching around Ignis to slam the tap off.

“Was any of that real?” Gladio said, and Ignis suddenly felt cornered like an animal. He wasn’t afraid of Gladio, no, he was just afraid to admit what he had done.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he snapped, shoving his glasses up his face.

“I think you do,” Gladio growled. “I think that’s why you’ve been so fucking jumpy over the last half hour.”

Ignis shook his head, but Gladio surged forward, pushed him into the wall, and then there was a hand on his ass, pressing between his asscheeks.

Ignis’ eyes widened in protest, a indignant shout of  _“Gladio!_ ” leaving his lips as he pushed against the much larger man (for as much good as that had done; Gladio was an immovable object and Ignis was far from an unstoppable force), but he knew Gladio had felt it, had felt that wet spot, judging from how his face fell, brows knitting together in confusion.

“You really fucked him,” he murmured in disbelief. “In front of all of us.”

Shame and anger swirled together in Ignis, his stomach dropping. “So what if I did?”

“Seriously? Think about what you did! He’s a fucking creep, Iggy.”

_I know. Believe me, I know, better than you do._

Ignis’ lower lip quivered in frustration and in humiliation. He should just shove past Gladio, lock himself in the bathroom and scrub himself clean. Gladio knew, there was no more ruse to keep up now, nothing to be salvaged by pretending. But he stayed locked where he was, fighting with his emotions, Gladio’s expression vacillating between bewildered and disgusted and perturbed.

“I know,” Ignis said, quiet and quick.  _Drop it._

“So why the fuck did you do it?” 

Ignis grit his jaw, trying to sift through the jumble of angry thoughts buzzing around between his ears to pick out his reply. “I’m not  _you,_ Gladio,” he snapped. “I don’t turn heads wherever we go, I don’t have a laundry list of those I’ve fucked. Ardyn offered, I said yes, I made a mistake.” He lowered his gaze. “I apologize that you had to witness it.”

“Oh, I witnessed it, all right,” Gladio drawled. “Watched you moaning on his cock while he bounced you in his lap. Looked like you were having a real fucking good time.” 

Ignis curled his hand into a fist to stop himself from slapping Gladio. His blood was thundering in his ears, a dull roar that surged with each heartbeat.

“But I know I’d fuck you better than him.” Gladio reached up, gently plucked Ignis’ glasses off his face, folding them before tossing them onto the counter, and then he moved in closer, Ignis backing into the wall as much as he could, pressed flat against it. “And I think you know it, too.”

_I do._

“You still want me?” Gladio asked, and then his face was nuzzling into Ignis’ neck, teeth grazing his Adam’s apple.

“Y-Yes,” Ignis stuttered, gasping as Gladio’s tongue traced up his neck to his pulse point. “But I’m─I’m filthy─”

“I know,” Gladio replied, and Ignis’ heart sank a little. Gladio’s hand came up to the side of his face, thumb sneaking under Ignis’ jaw to hold him in place. “So I’m going to clean you up, clean  _him_ out of you, and then I’m going to  _fuck_ you and make you mine.”

All thoughts evaporated from Ignis’ mind at Gladio’s words, and he stared, stupefied, blinking a few times. All the blood in his body had rushed south, evidently leaving his brain with not enough to function on. Gladio’s thumb flicked over Ignis’ chin to run along the length of his lower lip. His gaze was dark, almost predatory, a wolf sizing up his cornered rabbit.

“Any protests?”

Ignis blinked slowly, managed to shake his head no.

Without wasting another second, Gladio reached for the draw on the blinds above the sink, yanking it, the blinds crashing down sharply onto the sill, and then he closed in, kissing Ignis full on the mouth. It was intimate, urgent, burning, full of wanting, so different than Ardyn. This felt genuine, wholesome in a rather obscene way.

Ignis let Gladio guide him to the bathroom, Gladio breaking their kiss to reach for the lock on the front of the caravan, slamming it shut.

“But Noct─”

“Fuck ‘em,” Gladio replied. “They can wait a few.”

 _But they’ll know we’re up to something,_ Ignis wanted to protest, since clearly Gladio didn’t care, but when Gladio turned back to him, kissing Ignis again with such need, he suddenly realized he didn’t give a fuck if they knew, either.

Somehow they both managed to fit in the closet of a washroom the caravan was equipped with, Gladio reaching past Ignis to fumble with the shower faucet. He got it in, Ignis breaking their kiss to make sure the hot tap was on, too, leaning in to read the lettering on the tap without his glasses.

Gladio’s hands busied themselves with his shirt, eager to divest Ignis of it, flying through the buttons until he could push it open, baring Ignis’ chest to him. Boldly his hands roamed over Ignis’ torso, moving up over his ribs from his abs to his pecs, before raking his nails back down Ignis’ chest, eliciting a sharp hiss in response.

Those hands jumped the short distance down to Ignis’ pants, unbuckling his belt and popping the button on his pants, pulling them open to ease the zipper down, and then he slid his hands into Ignis’ waistband, touching his bare skin and sliding around to cup his ass.

Ignis moaned, arching into Gladio’s touch, grasping him at the shoulders, his hips meeting Gladio’s thigh. Beneath his pants and briefs Gladio kneaded his ass, one hand on each cheek, squeezing and parting them, pulling Ignis to grind on his thigh.

“Fuck, Gladio,” Ignis choked out. He was putty in Gladio’s hands, he knew it, and all of this was just proof to that point. His skin felt alight, prickling each time Gladio touched him, lips suddenly at his neck, moving up to his jaw to kiss and nuzzle him there, before  _biting_ him at the soft juncture of skin near his shoulder.

“Get these off,” Gladio ordered, pushing Ignis’ pants down with a roll of his wrists. Ignis took it upon himself to shuck his shirt, letting it just drop to the floor in a heap with a soft  _plop,_ heart hammering in his chest as he wondered just what Gladio might do next. He worked on shoving his pants down in the tight confines of the bathroom, toeing off his shoes as Gladio moved a half step back to grab his tank top at the waist and lift it over his head. It was summarily balled up in one hand and then tossed near the door, Gladio starting to work on his own belt.

Ignis stepped out of his pants, pouncing on Gladio, smacking his hands away to unbuckle his belt and rip his fly down, yanking Gladio’s leather pants down with surprising force as he surged up to kiss him again. They didn’t have much room to maneuver, Ignis pushing himself back up against him, feeling Gladio’s stiff cock against his thigh.

Tangling one hand up in Gladio’s hair, Ignis looked down between them, at the patch of dark curls below Gladio’s stomach and the hard cock standing out proudly from them. He was thicker and bigger than Ardyn had been, proportional to the rest of Gladio’s rather impressive stature, and Ignis wondered if it would be an abuse of the word to call Gladio’s cock  _majestic,_ but as he lightly closed his fingers around it, giving Gladio a few pumps to work him up to fully erect, he decided that majestic fit, if only for by his own definition.

“You little cockslut,” Gladio said, before kissed him again, tongue licking into Ignis’ mouth possessively before he was shoving him back, pushing him into the shower, guiding him with both hands clamped around Ignis’ upper arms, Ignis reaching behind himself to slide the door open. Gladio followed him in, grabbing Ignis at the shoulder to turn him to face the wall and forcing him up against it, a hand at the back of his neck to seal his face against the wall, Gladio pressing his whole body up along Ignis’ backside. The skin on skin contact was overwhelming, burning at every point they touched, Ignis reaching his hand up into Gladio’s hair as Gladio’s lips trailed along the back of his neck.

Hands settled on his hips, keeping Ignis in place as Gladio shuffled back as much as the shower would allow. Ignis went rigid as Gladio’s thumbs parted the globes of his ass, feeling the water course down his spine to trail between his buttocks. He could imagine what he must look like, still leaking cum, some of it dried on the insides of his thighs, and he felt his face heat up with humiliation once more.

“Gladio,” he said, soft, twisting his neck to look over his shoulder, “please don’t stare.”

Gladio growled, slapping Ignis’ asscheek before one hand ran up his spine to press down between his shoulderblades, the other sliding over to tease his hole with two fingers.

“Are you gonna be good and keep still for me,” Gladio murmured harshly, breath hot in Ignis’ ear, “or am I gonna have to hold you down?”

Ignis let out a little whimper at Gladio’s words, feeling the pressure between his shoulderblades dissipate, letting him up from the wall. With room to move, he braced his arms on the tile, leaning his head against them, widening his stance as Gladio’s finger pushed into him. He was still wet, still loose, and there was no resistance, Ignis biting his lip to push down the chant of  _slut_ that bounced around his head.

His breathing was ragged, cock rapidly stiffening between his legs as Gladio cleaned him out, fingers working roughly inside him, occasionally pulling out so Gladio could rinse them off against Ignis’ hip. Ignis rocked back on those digits, moaning low and deep in his throat when Gladio would tease his prostate, dimly aware that this all meant that  _Gladio had done this before._

Gladio, his gleaming, straight, untouchable crush, the picture of heterosexual virility, had fucked other men.

Ignis sucked in a sharp breath when Gladio shoved two fingers into him, pushed them in deep, working his prostate as he slid them out. Gladio hummed his amusement, and then there were three pushing into him, up to the last knuckle, Ignis dropping his head in shame.

“He fucked you really good, didn’t he?”

Ignis didn’t reply. Gladio’s teeth were on his neck, nipping him in frustration.

“Answer me.”

“Y-Yes.”

“You’re fucking full of come.” Those fingers twisted in him, Gladio drawing them out to forcefully push them back in.

“I’m... well aware.”

“I bet you are. Fucking sitting there, playing cards with us, acting like nothing happened while it’s dripping out of you.”

“Gladio─”

Nails raked down his back. Ignis gasped and then went silent. He bit his lip to stifle his disappointed whine when those fingers slid out of him.

There was rustling behind him, and Ignis felt Gladio shift, his heat drawing away from Ignis’ back, and he struggled to look, finding Gladio on his knees, his hands back on Ignis’ ass.

Before he could protest, Gladio had parted his cheeks once more, a thumb on each, and then pressed his face forward, and Ignis yelped as he felt Gladio’s tongue tease him, tracing his rim before flattening against his hole. He shuddered, tried to stay upright, his knees threatening to buckle, cock jerking between his legs.

“Shit,” he said, breath leaving him in one steady rush, “Gladio, that’s...”

Gladio slapped his asscheek again, harder this time, hard enough that Ignis knew it would leave a mark. “You’re a fucking mess, Iggy.”

He leaned back in, tongue resuming its poking and prodding, fucking him just like his fingers had, wet and slippery as it pushed into him until he backed off and lapped at him. One of Gladio’s hands reached up between Ignis’ thighs, finding his cock and tugging it slowly. Emboldened, Ignis reached one hand back, finding Gladio’s head, fingers tangling in Gladio’s sopping hair, spreading out and curling around the back of his skull to encourage him.

A litany of curses fell from Ignis’ mouth, caught between Gladio’s hand on his dick and his tongue in his ass. He was so hard it hurt now, the little flicks of Gladio’s tongue more insistent, his hand picking up the pace of his strokes, less even, more frenetic.

When he pulled off, replacing his tongue with his fingers once more, sliding two in and curling them to find Ignis’ prostate, Ignis knew he was done. He came with a hoarse cry as Gladio worked him through it, fingers rubbing circles on that spot inside him while he let Ignis fuck his fist, push into his tight grip for those last few strokes. He watched his own come hit the wall in several short spurts, milked out by Gladio’s hand, before it was quickly washed away and sent down toward the drain.

Gladio released his cock, kept his fingers inside him for an extra moment while he sank his teeth lightly into the meat of Ignis’ asscheek, and then those fingers slid out, leaving Ignis feeling empty and a little worn out. He turned back around as Gladio stood, watching Gladio stick his face in the spray for a second before he caged Ignis back against the wall, nearly growling as he kissed him on the mouth. Those hands were back on his ass, possessively kneading his asscheeks and the tops of his thighs.

“Fucking spotless,” he hissed in Ignis’ ear, licking the shell of it at the end of his sentence. His cock was hot against Ignis’ hip, hard, and Ignis reached for it, eager to return the favor, but Gladio stopped him, grabbing him at the forearm.

“I’m not done with you yet.” There was a hungry shine in his eyes.

Outside of the shower, Gladio felt like a furnace pressed up against Ignis as he roughly toweled them off, just enough so that they wouldn’t drip everywhere as they staggered out to the murphy bed, Gladio rifling through the medicine cabinet before following Ignis. The moment the back of Ignis’ legs hit the mattress, Gladio was urging him down, Ignis flopping backwards onto the bed, an awkward splay of limbs.

Gladio tossed whatever he’d retrieved from his pockets in the bathroom on the bed beside Ignis, and as it came to rest Ignis saw that it was the hand lotion from the medicine cabinet.

“Turn over,” Gladio ordered, voice low and eager, sending a shock down Ignis’ spine straight to his dick. Obediently, he did as Gladio asked, rolling onto his belly, head near the pillows, spread out diagonally on the bed.

The bed creaked as Gladio sat back on his heels, Ignis raising himself up to his elbows and knees, listening as Gladio uncapped something and then snapped the cap back shut.

“Bareback?” Ignis asked, a little nervous, unable to really see what Gladio was doing back there.

“Yeah,” Gladio replied, although his voice was missing the edge to it. “You clearly don’t have a problem with guys coming in you.” There was a sharp bitterness in his voice.

Ignis blinked in surprise, unable to even respond to that comment.

After a moment, Gladio added, “I’m clean, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Ignis had a reply on his tongue, but then slippery fingers pressed up against his entrance, and he keened, his retort sizzling away as Gladio’s digits briefly slicked his hole. They disappeared after a second, Ignis left to focus on the obscene, wet sounds of Gladio readying his cock with a lotion-greased fist, and then everything was silent for a beat, until the springs creaked and Ignis felt Gladio’s thighs against his, his cock resting in the cleft of his ass.

“Gladio,” he said, part prayer, part plea, glancing over his shoulder as Gladio rocked against him, before reaching down to grasp his cock and line up, his other hand braced on Ignis’ hip. Ignis exhaled harshly as Gladio pushed in, easier than Ardyn had been, but still stretching him, rocking in small thrusts, easing in deeper with each one. He fisted the sheets as Gladio worked in, groaning sharply when he felt Gladio’s hips flush against his ass.

“Fuck, Iggy,” Gladio ground out, hands running up Ignis’ sides, coming back down to grip him at the hips as Gladio drew out until just the head of his cock remained in Ignis’ body, driving back in with one smooth thrust. “You look real good like this, stuffed full of cock.”

After a few more jerky strokes, he set an easy, even pace, fucking Ignis with deep, deliberate motions. Ignis pushed back to meet every one, moving with Gladio, rolling his hips to encourage Gladio to fuck down and put that pressure back on his prostate. He reached beneath himself, between his own legs, to grasp his cock, interested once more, jerking himself in time with Gladio’s tempo.

This was what he had been craving from Gladio for so long, this contact, this act, his fantasy come to fruition on a pull out murphy bed in a run down trailer on the side of the road. He moaned into the sheets beneath him, clutching aimlessly at them, shoulder pressed to the bed, one of Gladio’s hands coming down to rest at the base of his skull and hold him down there, picking up his pace.

“Fucking desperate for this, aren’t you?” Gladio snarled, his thrusts so rough they forced Ignis’ spine to arch with each and every one. The hand on his hip slid down his thigh, nails raking into his skin as he clawed back up to Ignis’ hip. “You’re mine now, you fucking understand that?”

“Yes,” Ignis forced out, a harsh wheeze as Gladio’s hips slammed into his.

Ignis whined in frustration when Gladio pulled out, grabbing him at the shoulder and flipping him over, spreading Ignis’ legs before lifting him at the hips and sliding into his heat once more. This was better, because although his thrusts were not as deep as before, now Gladio was driving up into his prostate on every stroke. Ignis was free to look down at Gladio’s face, his brows drawn in concentration, mouth slightly agape, nostrils flaring with each harsh grunt. He met Ignis’ gaze, brown eyes half-lidded, his stare still hard and almost unforgiving.

Grasping Ignis’ arms, he pulled them down, holding them at his wrists near his sides. Ignis let out a broken, warbling moan as Gladio started to pound into him, hips snapping rapidly up into him. He wadded the sheets further into his fist, twisting his arms in Gladio’s grasp, thighs shaking.

“Touch me,” he begged, before adding a weak, “Please.” Gladio relented, releasing one arm to take Ignis’ dripping cock in firm grip. It took just a few more tugs on his sensitive cock for Ignis to come again, this time nearly dry, just a dribble oozing from his cock as it jerked in Gladio’s hand. He squeezed Gladio inside him, arching his back, struggling to keep his legs open as his orgasm overtook him, nearly convulsing beneath Gladio.

“Shit,” Gladio grunted above him, doubling over, face pressed into Ignis’ neck as he came, pulsing inside Ignis, hips plunging into him in an irregular stutter, and then there was the hot rush of fluid inside him, Ignis gasping at the sensation, eyes widening slightly in shock.

They lay together like that for a moment, Gladio breathing hard into Ignis’ neck just above his collarbone, pinning him down with his weight, Ignis’ arms laying limply at his sides, legs curling around Gladio’s waist. Ignis didn’t know what to do, didn’t know how Gladio would react if he put his hands in his hair or tried to kiss him, but before he could decide to do anything, Gladio had sat back onto his heels, grasping Ignis’ thighs as he shifted back, cock slipping from Ignis’ body with a small gush of fluid.

Ignis grimaced at the sensation, propping himself up on his elbows to try and scoot back, but Gladio yanked him forward at the hips, splaying Ignis’ legs out once more, forcing them back as he rested Ignis’ hips on top of his own thighs. Gladio’s gaze wandered down Ignis’ body from his face, coming to rest between his thighs, and Ignis turned to look at the door, unable to handle this shame.

He could feel Gladio’s come starting to run out of him, biting his lip and staring at the blurry outline of the door to distract himself, although he was still all too aware of Gladio’s stare on him, watching Ignis’ hole twitch and flutter. He released one of his thighs, hand reaching between Ignis’ legs, his thumb pushing one of the white, wet trails on the inside of his thigh back to his hole.

Ignis’ hand flew to cover his mouth at that, stifling the cry of surprise that he’d let slip at the gesture.

“Next time you want something from me, fucking  _ask,_ ” Gladio said, thumb dipping into Ignis’ hole. “Or learn to pick up on a hint.”

“I thought you were...” Ignis trailed off, gesturing with his hand in a small circle.

“I keep it kind of quiet, but, no, not entirely.” He sniffled. “So, yeah.”

“Well, how was I supposed to know?” Ignis asked, incredulous. Was Gladio really trying to throw this back on him?

“I dunno, all the flirting?”

“You do that to everyone.”

“You really think I flirt like that with everyone?” Gladio tilted his head down, and Ignis turned to look at him. “Iggy, I would’ve gladly fucked you into next week if you’d told me you were interested.”

“Oh.” Ignis blinked, squinted to bring the ceiling into focus. “Good to know.”

“So no more fucking strangers?”

“That depends,” Ignis replied, closing his legs as Gladio shifted to his side. “Are you going to be around to fuck me into next week when I so desire?”

“I think I can be,” Gladio said, stretching out beside him, wearing a matching grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 02/20/2018: I put the alternate ending in here just to maintain the chapter.

Twenty minutes later he was alone with Gladio in the caravan.

Prompto and Noctis had opted to skip over to the Crow’s Nest, tired of being cooped up in the tight confines of the caravan, which was a reasonable enough complaint, Ignis thought. Ardyn had excused himself on a walk to get some fresh air, but not before inviting Ignis along for company with a wry grin.

Ignis had felt his stomach roil, but his face hadn’t betrayed him, maintaining his mask of aloof detachment punctuated with a polite smile as he declined.

And then he was alone with Gladio, the silence in the caravan threatening to drown him, a horrible drone of  _he knows he knows he knows_ chanting in his head. Ignis had bolted out of his chair, flipping the tap on in the kitchen and starting to scrub down every square inch of the kitchenette they’d used that evening with vigor, scraping it clean like he wished he could do to himself.

Running off now would only raise Gladio’s suspicions, he knew, so he had to stall, at least until Noctis and Prompto returned, and then he could slip away and wash all this filth off him without confirming what Gladio had just been witness to.

He was cleaning gunk off second burner on the stove, rinsing out his sponge under the tap when Gladio spoke.

“Was that real?” he said, and Ignis pretended not to hear him.

Gladio let the silence hang for a moment, then cleared his throat. “I said, was any of that real?”

“Can’t hear you, sorry,” Ignis ground out. “Tap’s on.”

Gladio was behind him in a flash, a large paw reaching around Ignis to slam the tap off.

“Was any of that real?” Gladio said, and Ignis suddenly felt cornered like an animal. He wasn’t afraid of Gladio, no, he was just afraid to admit what he had done.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he snapped, shoving his glasses up his face.

“I think you do,” Gladio growled. “I think that’s why you’ve been so fucking jumpy over the last half hour.”

Ignis shook his head, but Gladio surged forward, pushed him into the wall, and then there was a hand on his ass, pressing between his asscheeks.

Ignis’ eyes widened in protest, a indignant shout of  _“Gladio!_ ” leaving his lips as he pushed against the much larger man (for as much good as that had done; Gladio was an immovable object and Ignis was far from an unstoppable force), but he knew Gladio had felt it, had felt that wet spot, judging from how his face fell, brows knitting together in confusion.

“You really fucked him,” he murmured in disbelief. “In front of all of us.”

Shame and anger swirled together in Ignis, his stomach dropping. “So what if I did?”

“Seriously? Think about what you did! He’s a fucking creep, Iggy.”

_I know. Believe me, I know, better than you do._

Ignis’ lower lip quivered in frustration and in humiliation. He should just shove past Gladio, lock himself in the bathroom and scrub himself clean. Gladio knew, there was no more ruse to keep up now, nothing to be salvaged by pretending. But he stayed locked where he was, fighting with his emotions, Gladio’s expression vacillating between bewildered and disgusted and perturbed.

“I know,” Ignis said, quiet and quick.  _Drop it._

“So why the fuck did you do it?” 

Ignis grit his jaw, trying to sift through the jumble of angry thoughts buzzing around between his ears to pick out his reply. “I’m not  _you,_ Gladio,” he snapped. “I don’t turn heads wherever we go, I don’t have a laundry list of those I’ve fucked. Ardyn offered, I said yes, I made a mistake.” He lowered his gaze. “I apologize that you had to witness it.”

“Oh, I witnessed it, all right,” Gladio drawled. “Watched you moaning on his cock while he bounced you in his lap. Looked like you were having a real fucking good time.” 

Ignis curled his hand into a fist to stop himself from slapping Gladio. His blood was thundering in his ears, a dull roar that surged with each heartbeat.

“Next time you wanna do something like that,” Gladio said, turning away from Ignis, stepping towards the door, “don’t do it in front of me.” 

Ignis went scarlet with shame, grateful that Gladio had turned his back to him, yanking the door open and disappearing into the night air.

 “I wouldn’t dream of it,” Ignis said, to no one but the silence of the caravan.


End file.
